A Fairyland Wedding
by Akiko Kazu
Summary: This is Based off the story Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy. Read to find out what happens in Fairyland while the girls and Kate were at Jack Frost ice Castle getting the crown back.


**This is only an idea based on Kate the royal wedding fairy's book. It will explain deeper what happened on her wedding.**

**I am only saying this once for any fanfic i might write/I don't own the story neither any characters. They are all borrowed fro someone**

**So enjoy/Happy reading**

Everyone knows that when Jack Frost has stolen the true love crown Kate asked Rachel and Kristy for help. So, Rachel and Kristy helped Kate to get her True love crown back.

Not only did the girls had their adventure, but the fairies too. Well some of them did.

Everyone was helping to get the wedding ready, everyone had bee looking for.

Florence was especially excited as her older brother Arthur is getting married, and to a beautiful bride too. This bride was none other then princess Grace herself and niece of the King and queen. She also used to be Florence Fairy sitter when she was younger.

Princess Grace is the fairy of love and ruler of the Chrystal empire. She will go and live at the Chrystal Empire with her husband and later son prince George.

Chrystal Palace is were the Chrystal Fairies live who look a bit different then ordinary Fairies.

Arthur used to be a former royal palace guard but will be crowned prince at his wedding becoming Prince Arthur.

Well, on the wedding day, at about the same time the girls were at Jack Frost's ice castle helping Kate something happened.

Everybody was very busy, just too excited to notice. But Florence did. She realized that princess Grace is not the usual sweet and lovely, but a bitter cold.

She pointed it out to her friends, Leah, Una, Hannah, Mia and Trixie but they didn't see anything wrong.

She went upstairs of the royal palace to were her brothers bed chamber was. She stopped just outside how Grace used some green magic on her brother. She stopped the pain Arthur was feeling but Florence knew too well that she is not the right Grace.

Down in the chapel the two love pair were just practicing to say their vow while everyone was listing. When all of a sudden Florence burst in is shouted out that that Grace there is fake, a traitor. Grace was shocked and upset from the look of her face. Florence told everyone she saw Grace hypnosis Arthur but Arthur said she only healed my migraine. After having said that Arthur was indeed disappointed at his little sisters sudden outburst at his future bride , he even told her to forget about being his bride maid. Having said that, he left the room, with everyone in tow. Titania said she was very disappointed in her and left too.

That's it. Florence was left alone in the chapel. She said down to think and started crying. when suddenly a shadow was approaching her. She turned to see it was Grace. With tears welling in her eyes she tried to apologize for being mean, as thinking she indeed had been mean to Grace. Grace, however gave Florence an nasty smirk and banished her somewhere.

It was dark and she couldn't see. Then she saw someone. It was Grace all tattered and bruised. Florence feared her and fought her to stay back. But Grace reassured her that everything is fine and to prove she is the real Grace, she sung the Song that she sung to Florence when She was little and Florence indeed recognize her and joined in. so she was indeed right about the fact that the other one is a fake as she has found the real grace.

Both were trying to find a way out and when they did they rushed to the chapel before it was too late. Florence once again rushed in to stop the wedding, while everyone looked at her thinking oh no not again. hasn't she learned already. Anyway she once again said that this Grace over there is a fake. while Queen Titania said it's not funny anymore besides were is your prove. That's said when the real Grace entered. and everybody was shocked. The The one with Arthur was indeed a fake. It appeared to be a changeling queen trying to take over the kingdom by marrying the prince.

They defeated her , Florence close friends apologizing for not believing in her, upon she said it is ok, no harm done and they embrace in a hug while Grace healed her future Husband.

After that the Preparation were redone with everyone helping while grace accompanied with smiles and laughter and lover in her eyes. Mia dressed Florence up as a bride maid and Kate and the girls had returned too with the crown and there was indeed a happy wedding.

The End

I know it's not well written, but I was only trying to express my ideas of what I thought. One, has to keep in mind, for i am not a good writer. Thinking, dreaming, drawing is one thing but writing is not my strength. I shall express my ideas and unleash my imagination anyway. After all it's what Fan fiction is for. i will try and be more confident about what I write and try and take things positively and most of all, not judging other stories to better then me. Well even if they are, I still try and be just my self. After all, i used to be negative about everything i do And used to hate what i write but i start liking my work even if i am not good.

Hoped everyone liked it anyway

Thanks everybody


End file.
